jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Omega Squad
Omega Squad war ein Republic Commando-Squad in der Großen Armee der Republik. Es wurde nach der Schlacht von Geonosis zusammengestellt und bestand aus vier Soldaten, die alle die jeweils letzten Überlebenden ihrer vorherigen Einheiten waren. Anders als ein herkömmliches Republic Commando-Squad, dessen Mitglieder von Geburt an miteinander lebten und kämpften, mussten die Mitglieder von Omega-Squad inmitten der Klonkriege erst lernen, als Team zu funktionieren. Das neue Team bestand aus RC-1309 "Niner", dem Sergeant des Squads, RC-1136 "Darman", dem Experten für Sprengstoffe, RC-8015 "Fi", dem Sanitäter und Scharfschützen und RC-3222 "Atin", dem Techniker. Im Jahr 21 VSY wurde Fi nach einer schweren Verletzung durch CT-5108/8843 "Corr" ersetzt. Omega Squads Markenzeichen war eine matt-schwarze Katarn-Rüstung, die sie sich nach einschlägigen Erfahrungen mit der silber-glänzenden Standardrüstung der Republic Commandos anfertigen ließen. Das neue Squad left|thumb|Omega Squad In der Schlacht von Geonosis erlitten die Republic Commandos schwere Verluste, weil sie - aufgrund der Unerfahrenheit der Jedi-Generäle - überwiegend als Infanterie eingesetzt wurden und ihre speziellen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten nicht nutzen konnten. Dieses hatte zur Folge, dass viele der Vierer-Teams Mitglieder verloren und neu zusammengestellt werden mussten. Das war ein schwerer Schlag, weil eine Stärke der Republic Commandos darin lag, dass ihre Vierer-Teams von Kindheit an aufeinander geprägt worden waren und die Mitglieder sich in- und auswendig kannten und wussten, wie der jeweils andere dachte und handelte. Einige Soldaten verloren ihre kompletten Squads und blieben als einzige zurück, was sie nachhaltig traumatisierte, weil sie niemals gelernt hatten, alleine und von ihrem Team getrennt zu sein. Vier dieser einzigen Überlebenden wurden zu Omega Squad zusammengestellt. Drei der Mitglieder von Omega waren zumindest vom selben Cuy'val Dar-Ausbilder, Kal Skirata, trainiert worden; das vierte Mitglied - RC-3222 "Atin" - entstammte dem brutalen Trainingsregiment von Walon Vau. Er hatte die größten Anlaufschwierigkeiten, sich in eine vollkommen neue Squadkultur einzufinden. Auch die drei Skirata-Zöglinge hatten zu Beginn Probleme, die Denk- und Handlungsweise ihres neuen "Adoptivbruders" zu verstehen und nachzuvollziehen. Die vier neuen Mitglieder von Omega Squad hatten nicht viel Gelegenheit, sich miteinander bekannt zu machen, denn ihr Kennenlernen erfolgte im Einsatzbriefing auf Ord Mantell, drei Monate nach Geonosis, und acht Stunden später waren sie bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz auf Qiilura. Während der Klonkriege war Omega Squad in den ARCA Baracken auf Coruscant stationiert, wo sich das Hauptquartier ihrer Einheit - der SO Brigade befand. Oft waren sie aber monatelang an unterschiedlichen Schauplätzen unterwegs, ohne dass sie zwischen den Einsätzen Gelegenheit hatten, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Spezialisierungen Die vier neuen Squad-Mitglieder fanden relativ schnell heraus, welche Vorlieben der jeweils andere hatte und so übernahmen sie schnell feste Rollen innerhalb des Teams, obwohl jeder natürlich aufgrund der Ausbildung für alle Aufgaben gleichermaßen ausgebildet war. Niner wurde der Anführer, Darman übernahm die Position des Sprengstoffexperten, Atin war ein Technik-Fan und begeisterter Hacker und Fi wurde der Scharfschütze und zudem Sanitäter des Squads. Geschichte Einsatz auf Qiilura Omega Squads erste Aufgabe bestand darin, einen Nanovirus ausfindig zu machen, der in einer geheimen Forschungsanlage auf Qiilura im Auftrag der Separatisten gezüchtet wurde. Er richtete sich speziell gegen Klonkrieger und war dazu gedacht, als biologische Waffe gegen die Armee eingesetzt zu werden. Omega hatte keine genauen Informationen über die Position der Forschungsanlage und musste die genauen Koordinaten vor Ort herausfinden. Der Einsatz lief anders als geplant. Das gekaperte landwirtschaftliche Dünge-Schiff, mit dem sie eigentlich unauffällig in der Agrar-Region landen wollten, stieß mit einem Vogelschwarm zusammen und stürzte ab. Beim Absturz wurde Omega Squad getrennt; RC-1136 "Darman" verletzte sich am Bein und musste sich alleine durchschlagen, während sich die anderen drei relativ schnell wiederfanden und sich daran begaben, die Treffpunkte abzusuchen, die man für den Fall einer Trennung vereinbart hatte. Darman stieß auf Jedi-Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan, deren Jedi-Meister Kast Fulier gerade ums Leben gekommen war. Tur-Mukan, die sich seit einigen Monaten auf Qiilura aufhielt und keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt hatte, wusste nichts von der Existenz der Klonarmee und hatte zu Beginn große Probleme mit einem zehnjährigen Elitesoldaten, der ihr in Form von Darman gegenüberstand. Unterstützt von der Gurlanin Jinart, einer Formwandlerin, konnten Darman und Tur-Mukan den Rest des Squads ausfindig machen und die Position der Forschungsanlage orten. Die Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan, die sie gefangennehmen sollten, wurde von einem Mandalorianer namens Ghez Hokan geschützt, dem die lautstarke Ankunft von Omega Squad nicht verborgen geblieben war. Er forderte 100 Kampfdroiden an, um die Einrichtung zu schützen. Es gelang Omega, die zentrale Kommunikationseinrichtung auszuschalten, die sie zuvor zu Funkstille verdammt hatte, und nun waren sie in der Lage, sich zu trennen und ihren Auftrag durchzuführen. Atin und Darman drangen, mit Jinarts Hilfe, unterirdisch in die Anlage ein, während Fi, Niner und Tur-Mukan ein Ablenkungsmanöver starteten. Atin und Darman konnten die Wissenschaftlerin schließlich gefangennehmen und aus der Anlage transportieren, die sie im Anschluss in die Luft jagten. Auf dem Rückweg zum Transporter, der sie abholen sollte, wurden Atin und die Wissenschaftlerin schwer verletzt. Fi und Niner wurden in einen Kampf mit Ghez Hokan verwickelt und schafften es nicht rechtzeitig zum Abholpunkt. Die Einsatzleitung erachtete den Auftrag mit der Gefangennahme von Dr. Uthan als erfüllt und wollte abfliegen, doch Tur-Mukan weigerte sich, den Planeten ohne die beiden zu verlassen und konnte schließlich durchsetzen, ihnen gemeinsam mit Darman zur Hilfe zu kommen. Sie besiegten den Mandalorianer, dessen Rüstung Fi als Trophäe behielt, und Omega Squad kehrte zur Basis zurück, während Tur-Mukan gemeinsam mit Jedi-Meister Arligan Zey auf Qiilura blieb, um die örtliche Bevölkerung zu Widerstandskämpfern auszubilden und ihre eigene Jedi-Ausbildung zu vollenden. Geiselnahme am Raumhafen Coruscant left|thumb|Ordo und Niner bei der Einsatzbesprechung Einige Zeit nach Quiilura wurde Omega Squad von den zivilen Coruscant-Sicherheitskräften (CSK) zu Hilfe gerufen, um eine Geiselnahme im Raumhafen Coruscant zu beenden. Hier wurden ein Senator und einige weitere Passagiere von einer Terroristengruppe festgehalten, die die Geiseln mit Sprengstoff versehen hatten und drohten, sie in die Luft zu jagen, wenn ihre Forderungen nach dem Abzug der republikanischen Truppen von Haruun Kal nicht erfüllt würden. Die CSF fürchtete eine gewaltsame Stürmung des Gebäudes und schickte Jedi-Meister Kaim zu Verhandlungen hinein. Die Terroristen entdeckten die kleine Kamera, die der Jedi mit sich führte, töteten ihn, brachten eine Handgranate an seinem Körper an und warfen die Leiche hinaus. Dort handelte RC-8015 "Fi" geistesgegenwärtig und warf sich - geschützt durch seine Katarn-Rüstung - auf die Handgranate, um das Leben der unbeteiligten Polizeibeamten zu schützen, die sich im Eingangsbereich aufhielten. Das brachte ihm den Respekt und die Sympathie der Sicherheitskräfte ein, die darauf bestanden, ihm eines Tages einen Drink auszugeben - ein Gedanke, der Fi in kommenden Einsätzen oftmals tröstlich erschien. Als ersichtlich war, dass eine friedliche Lösung nicht möglich war, übernahm Null ARC Captain N-11 "Ordo" das Kommando über den Einsatz. Begleitet wurde er von Kal Skirata, der bei dieser Gelegenheit zum ersten Mal auf Omega Squad stieß und seine drei ehemaligen Zöglinge freudig begrüßte. Skirata schleuste sich in den Raumhafen ein, als Zivilist getarnt, der den Geiselnehmer die bestellten Getränke und Nahrungsmittel bringen sollte, und gab den draußen verbliebenen Commandos geheime Situationsbeschreibungen über sein Hörgerät, das ihm die Terroristen nicht abgenommen hatten, weil sie es unverdächtig fanden. Ordo und Omega stürmten schließlich den Raumhafen und erschossen alle Geiselnehmer, wobei sich herausstellte, dass der Senator gar nicht das Hauptziel der Terroristen gewesen war. Stattdessen war die Geiselnahme inszeniert worden, damit die republikanischen Soldaten einen wichtigen Mitarbeiter des CorSec Direx Boards erschossen und damit diese wichtige, momentan neutrale Organisation in die Hände der Separatisten zu treiben - ein Terrorist hatte die Kleidung mit der Geisel getauscht, um eine Erschießung zu provozieren. Die Sprengsätze erwiesen sich als Attrappen, damit die separatistische Propaganda im Anschluß behaupten konnte, dass die Republik überreagiert und unbewaffnete Zivilisten erschossen hätte. Sie hatten die Rechnung jedoch ohne Ordo gemacht, der den als Zivilisten verkleideten Geiselnehmer erschoss, während Skirata dafür sorgte, dass der als Geiselnehmer verkleidete Direx-Mitarbeiter am Leben blieb. Bei diesem Einsatz schlossen insbesondere Ordo und Fi Freundschaft miteinander, da der Null-ARC hoch beeindruckt vom mutigen Einsatz des Commandos war, als dieser sich auf die Granate geworfen hatte. Mission auf Fest Zehn Monate nach Geonosis wurde die Bestellung von matt-schwarzen Rüstungen endlich geliefert - und zwar zu einem Einsatz auf Fest, einer Schneewelt - eine Tatsache, deren Absurdität Omega Squad nicht verborgen blieb. Auf Fest sollte das Squad eine Fabrik ausschalten, die eine völlig neue Metall-Legierung namens Phrik entwickelte. Mehr Details zu diesem Einsatz sind nicht bekannt. VIS-Mission im Corellianisch-Perlemeanischen Hyperraum-Sektor Direkt nach der Mission auf Fest wurde Omega Squad von Ordo auf eine VIS-Mission (VIS=''Verkehrs Interventions Mission'', d.h. das Kapern feindlicher Raumschiffe) geschickt, bei der sie ein Schiff überfallen sollten, auf dem sich nach Geheimdienstinformationen fünf separatistische Terroristen befanden. Der Einsatz lief nicht wie gewünscht; das Zielschiff flog in einem zivilen Konvoi und war schwierig auszumachen. Als sie es endlich gefunden hatten und enterten, verloren sie dabei ihr VIS - das Schiff, das sie zum Einsatz geflogen hatte. Auch der Pilot Sicko kam dabei ums Leben, was Omega sehr leid tat. Das gekaperte Schiff erlitt einen Hüllenbruch, zwei gefangene Terroristen starben und die anderen hatten sich im Cockpit verschanzt, in das Omega sich mit Gewalt Zutritt verschaffen musste. Durch den Hüllenbruch mussten sie die Notversiegelung kurzschließen, mit dem Resultat, dass das Schiff ohne Strom, Bewaffnung und künstliche Schwerkraft war. Sie schafften es, sich in einer lebensgefährlichen Aktion Zugang zum Cockpit zu verschaffen und die drei verbliebenen Terroristen gefangenzunehmen. Die Gefangenen wickelten sie in Thermo-Decken, da es eiskalt war. Der Sauerstoff reichte nur für wenige Stunden und auch die Rüstungen konnten nicht unbegrenzt den extremen Zuständen Stand halten, zudem war das gekaperte Schiff manövrier- und feuerunfähig. Omega war schließlich gezwungen, Red Zero an Ordo und Skirata zu funken, eine Bitte um sofortige Extraktion. Ordo und Skirata informierten die Flotte und diese schickte alle in der Nähe befindlichen Schiffe, um das Commando-Squad (und insbesondere die wertvollen Geiseln) zu retten. Allerdings waren auch separatistische Abfangschiffe auf dem Weg, die das treibende Schiff früher erreichen würden. Schließlich war es Delta Squad, das Omega zur Hilfe kam, weil Delta gerade mit einem ebenfalls gekaperten, unbewaffneten neimoidianischen Schiff unterwegs war und sich in Reichweite befand. In letzter Sekunde gelang es ihnen, Omega und die Geiseln an Bord zu holen, unterstützt von Feuer durch das Schlachtschiff RAS Fearless mit Etain Tur-Mukan (mittlerweile zum Jedi-Ritter aufgestiegen) und der 41. Elite Legion an Bord. Alle drei Geiseln konnten lebend nach Coruscant gebracht werden und so war der Einsatz, trotz der katastrophalen Durchführung, ein Erfolg. Anti-Terror-Operation auf Coruscant thumb|right|Kal Skirata und Darman Nach der Rettung wurde Omega Squad, gemeinsam mit Delta Squad, nach Coruscant zurückgeschickt. Dort verfolgten Ordo und Skirata seit einiger Zeit die Spur einer Terror-Organisation, die Bombenanschläge auf Einrichtungen der GAR verübte. Man hoffte, durch die mitgebrachten Geiseln an neue Informationen zu gelangen und übergab sie dem brutalen Mandalorianer Walon Vau, der nach seiner Zeit auf Kamino in das zivile Leben zurückgekehrt war und deshalb nichts mit den Gesetzen der Republik zu tun hatte. Er folterte die Geiseln und beseitige sie anschließend in den tiefen Häuserschluchten Coruscants. Kal Skirata setzte bei Jedi-General Arligan Zey, dem Leiter der SO Brigade, durch, dass man ihm und einigen ausgewählten Leuten für eine "schwarze Operation" freie Hand gewährte. Zey genehmigte den Einsatz und sah absichtlich beiseite, genauso wie Jaller Obrim, der Leiter der zivilen Coruscant-Sicherheitskräfte CSK, der versprach, Skirata bestmöglich zu unterstützen, ohne offiziell von dem Einsatz zu wissen. Skirata mietete sich im Amüsierviertel von Coruscant ein, wo der Hutte Qibbu ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig war. Qibbu stellte dem Mandalorianer eine ganze Etage seines Bar- und Hotelbetriebes zur Verfügung, die zur Operationsbasis wurde. In diese Basis zogen Omega Squad, Delta Squad, Ordo, Null-7 "Mereel", Skirata, Walon Vau und die beiden Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan und Bardan Jusik. Ordo "lieh" sich fünfhundert Kilogramm hochwertigen militärischen Sprengstoffs und Skirata fingierte ein Waffengeschäft, um auf diese Weise Kontakt zu den Terroristen zu bekommen, nachdem sie deren einzige Versorgungsquelle für Sprengstoff ausgeschaltet hatten. Wie geplant nahmen die Terroristen Kontakt zu ihm auf und waren an der Ware interessiert. Mittels Markier-Staub, mit dem die Commandos die Terroristen während des ersten Treffens markierten, konnten sie ihre Wege, Treffpunkte und Hauptquartiere ausfindig machen. Die folgende Zeit verbrachten sie mit Aufklärungsarbeiten; die Commandos suchten nach und nach die Hauptquartiere und Verstecke auf und untersuchten sie, Ordo schleuste sich undercover, getarnt als regulärer Klon-Soldat, in das Logistik-Hauptquartier der GAR ein, um einen Spion der Separatisten ausfindig zu machen, während alle warteten, dass sich die potentiellen Kunden wieder meldeten. Um die Anwesenheit von Klon-Soldaten mitten im Vergnügungsviertel zu tarnen, hatte das Oberkommando genehmigt, der 41. Elite Legion, die sich ebenfalls auf Coruscant befand, zwei Wochen "Freizeit" zu spendieren und so wimmelte die Stadt von Klonen in Freizeitkleidung, unter die sich die Commandos problemlos mischen konnten. Natürlich lief nicht alles so glatt wie geplant; Ordo enttarnte die Formwandlerin Jinart, die Omega bereits von Qiilura kannte und verletzte sie schwer, zudem geriet er der Steuerfahnderin Besany Wennen in die Quere, die sich ebenfalls undercover in das logistische Hauptquartier eingeschlichten hatte. Immer wieder war es für die Commandos nötig, einzelne niederrangige Handlanger der Terroristen zu beseitigen, was der CSF erklärt werden musste. Ordos Undercover-Einsatz erforderte es, den regulären Klonkrieger CT-5108/8843 "Corr" von seinem Posten abzuziehen und im Geheimquartier unterzubringen, wo ihn Skirata unter seine Fittiche nahm. Schließlich nervte das Warten alle Commandos, die kurze Einsätze gewohnt waren und keine langwierigen Anti-Terror-Aufklärungen ohne viel Action. Auch sorgten bestehende Spannungen zwischen den sehr unterschiedlichen Squads für Auseinandersetzungen. Ein weiteres Problem bestand darin, dass Darman und Etain Tur-Mukan sich ineinander verliebt hatten und dieses auch nicht vor ihren Mitbewohnern verbergen konnten. Atin hingegen hegte Rachegefühle gegen seinen ehemaligen Ausbilder Walon vau und hatte geschworen, ihn umzubringen, wenn der Einsatz vorüber war, so dass die Situation für alle Beteiligten nicht gerade einfach war. Es war geradezu eine Erleichterung, als das Waffengeschäft endlich perfekt war und die Terroristen einen Ort und Zeitpunkt für die Übergabe nannten. Kal Skirata und Bardan Jusik (getarnt als Mandalorianer) übergaben den Sprengstoff auf dem Lagergelände der Firma "Coruscant Fruit". Nachdem die Übergabe perfekt war, stürmten die Commandos, Corr und Mereel unter der Leitung von Ordo das Gelände, sicherten den Sprengstoff und erschossen alle Terroristen, die sich gerade zum Abflug bereit machten. Tur-Mukan und Walon Vau brachten gleichzeitig den Kopf der Terrorzelle zur Strecke, der sich im Diplomatenquartier der Stadt aufhielt. Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluß der Mission machte Atin seinen Schwur wahr und trat Vau gegenüber, um ihn zu töten - auf mandalorianische Weise und nur mit einer Vibroklinge bewaffnet. Gerade als er den tödlichen Stoß ansetzen wollte, wurden die beiden von Bardan Jusik getrennt. Vau entschuldigte sich bei seinem ehemaligen Zögling für alles, was er ihm angetan hatte und verschwand von Coruscant mit unbekanntem Ziel. Atin, der im Laufe des Einsatzes eine Beziehung zur Twi'lek Laseema begonnen hatte, einer Angestellten von Qibbus Bar, ließ es damit auf sich beruhen. Den krönenden Abschluss des Einsatzes bildete eine Einladung der CSF an alle Beteiligten - man wollte Fi endlich den Drink spendieren, auf den er seit dem Einsatz am Raumhafen wartete - und so verbrachten die beiden Commando-Squads, Atin und Laseema, Etain Tur-Mukan, Bardan Jusik, Mereel und Ordo, der eine zaghafte Beziehung zu Besany Wennen begonnen hatte, einen ungewohnten Abend im Offizierscasino der Coruscant-Sicherheitskräfte. Hier kam es zu einer Stunde der Wahrheit, als Tur-Mukan Skirata gestand, von Darman schwanger zu sein und sich eine gehörige Strafpredigt einhandelte - Skirata bestand darauf, dass Darman nichts von seiner Vaterschaft erfuhr, um Omega Squad nicht zu gefährden. Einsatz mit den Galactic Marines Nach der Party auf Coruscant erhielt Omega Squad seinen nächsten Einsatzbefehl. Sie sollten einen Einsatz der Galactic Marines vorbereiten und strategisch wichtige Stellungen sabotieren. Über die weiteren Details dieses Einsatzes ist nichts bekannt. Sabotagefortbildung thumb|Prudii und Atin auf Olanet 160 Tage nach Geonosis wurde Atin zusammen mit Leutnant Null-5 "Prudii" nach Olanet geschickt, um dort eine besondere Sabotagetechnik zu erlernen, die Prudii im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hatte. Der Einsatz verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und Atin konnte nach Coruscant zurückkehren, um seine Kollegen in der Technik zu schulen. Neben technischen Details brachte er jedoch auch gewisse Zweifel mit, die die Null-ARCs in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Prudii hatte ihn zum Beispiel auf das krasse Mißverhältnis zwischen den offiziellen Zahlen über die Feindstärke, die von der Propaganda verkündet wurden, und die tatsächlichen Daten, die sie im Rahmen ihrer Mission entdeckt hatten, aufmerksam gemacht. Auch erkannte man, dass der Krieg künstlich in die Länge gestreckt zu werden schien und dass nirgendwo in der Galaxis überhaupt genug Rohstoffe existierten, um die angebliche Anzahl an Kampfdroiden zu untermauern. Zusammen mit den Erkenntnissen der anderen Squadmitglieder seit ihrer Zeit auf Coruscant und der Entdeckung, welches Leben und welche Rechte man ihnen vorenthielt, wuchsen seit diesem Zeitpunkt die Zweifel, die die Commandos an der Rechtmäßigkeit ihres Lebens als "Eigentum" der Galaktischen Republik hatten. Mission auf Gaftikar Im Jahr 21 VSY wurde Omega Squad nach Gaftikar versetzt, um dort einen Großangriff auf die Stadt Eyat vorzubereiten und die notwendige Aufklärungsarbeit zu leisten. Auf Gaftikar lernten sie Null-12 "A'den" kennen, der sich bereits seit einiger Zeit dort aufhielt, um die Lage einzuschätzen. Sie erfuhren, dass ein Alpha-ARC namens Sull spurlos verschwunden war und dass die Republik die einheimischen reptilischen Marit bewaffnete, um sie in ihrer Rebellion gegen den menschlichen - und vermeintlich separatistischen - Teil der Bevölkerung zu unterstützen. A'den, der aus seiner zynischen Meinung über die Kriegsführung der Republik, den Sklavenstatus der Klone und über Palpatine im besonderen keinen Hehl machte, regte insbesondere Fi und Darman weiter zum Nachdenken an. Darman und Atin wurden zu Aufklärungszwecken undercover und in Zivilkleidung nach Eyat geschickt, um dort Haftkameras an strategisch wichtigen Orten zu platzieren. Als sie in einem Café saßen und die Straße beobachteten, entdeckten sie mit einem Mal den vermißt geglaubten Alpha-ARC A-30, der über die Straße ging. Sie nahmen seine Verfolgung auf und folgten ihm bis in einen Vorort der Stadt, wo der ARC in einem Wohnhaus verschwand. Aus Angst, eine Geheimoperation des ARCs zu stören und dessen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen, hielten sie Rücksprache mit Niner und A'den, die im Camp zurückgeblieben waren. A'den versicherte ihnen, nichts von einer Geheimoperation zu wissen, und so beschlossen Darman und Atin, Sull einfach zu fragen, da sie nicht wußten, was sie sonst mit einem Alpha-ARC tun sollten. Als sie bei ihm klopften, wurden sie fast augenblicklich von ihm angegriffen. Es gelang Atin und Darman, den ARC zu überwältigen und zu fesseln und erstaunt stellten sie fest, dass er offenbar damit gerechnet hatte, dass man sie ausgeschickt hatte, um ihn zu töten. Zudem mußten sie erkennen, dass er tatsächlich desertiert war und sich keineswegs auf einer Geheimmission befand. Nachdem sie ein Fahrzeug organisiert hatten, brachten sie Sull zu A'den ins Lager der Marit, wo sie bei dem Verhör anwesend sein konnten und weitere schockierende Details erfahren mußten: Die Republik setzte Todesschwadrone auf flüchtige ARCs aus, die diese ohne Verfahren standrechtlich erschossen. Niner war das einzige Mitglied von Omega Squad, der die Ansicht vertrat, das Deserteure dieses verdienten, A'den klärte die Commandos aber darüber auf, dass es für sie alle keine Pläne für die Zeit nach dem Krieg gab. ARCs waren zu gefährlich und zu unkontrollierbar, um sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen, und auch für Klone, die zu schwer verletzt waren, gab es keine Pflegeheime, in denen sie in Frieden ihren Lebensabend verbringen würden. A'den entschied, Sull zur Flucht zu verhelfen und seinen Tod an das Oberkommando zu melden; eine Entscheidung, gegen die wiederum nur Niner protestierte. Die Gelegenheit, Sulls Gefangennahme eigenhändig zu melden, wozu A'den ihn wütend aufforderte, schlug er jedoch aus. Darman stellte später fest, dass Niners Ablehnung eigentlich nur der Angst entsprang, dass seine Squad-Mitglieder eines Tages beschließen könnten, Omega Squad den Rücken zu kehren - Darman könnte mit Etain davongehen, oder Atin mit Laseema. Darman, der sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das Squad jemals im Stich zu lassen, konnte ihm diese Sorgen nicht nehmen. Als Darman noch einmal in Sulls Wohnung zurückkehrte, um Spuren zu beseitigen, wurde er von zwei bewaffneten Männern in Rüstung angegriffen, die ihn für Sull hielten und die offenbar den Auftrag hatten, ihn hinzurichten. In die Ecke gedrängt verteidigte Darman sich und erschoß die beiden Männer. Als er einem von ihnen den Helm abnahm, um etwas über die Identität der Todesschwadrone zu erfahren, mußte er schockiert erkennen, dass es sich bei ihnen ebenfalls um Klone handelte und dass die Republik Klone-Killerkommandos ausschickte, um desertierte Klone zu töten. Die Tatsache, dass er Klonbrüder getötet hatte, machte Darman schwer zu schaffen, insbesondere als er erfuhr, dass sie einst von Prudii ausgebildet worden waren. Als der Angriff auf Eyat kurz bevorstand, erfuhr Omega Squad von einer kurzfristigen Planänderung. Eyat sollte aus dem Orbit bombardiert werden, zudem hatte man Bodentruppen bereitgestellt, die die Stadt gemeinsam mit den Marit angreifen sollten. Niner setzte durch, dass Omega ebenfalls an dem Einsatz teilnahm und wie ursprünglich geplant die Radiostation der Stadt besetzte. Der ganze Planet und die Stadt selbst, die eigentlich friedlich, provinziell und unpolitisch war, waren von keinerlei strategischer Bedeutung für die Republik, weswegen der Ausgang der Schlacht für Omega Squad umso tragischer war: der Einsatz endete katastrophal. Omega Squad gelang es, den Radiosender zu erreichen und den ersten Senderaum zu sichern, als der Sender von einer Explosion erschüttert wurde. Als Darman nach Fi suchte, fand er den Teamkollegen reglos vor. Zwar rappelte Fi sich noch einmal auf und ging einige Schritte, bevor er wiederum zusammenbrach und in ein Koma fiel. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten hatte und dass Flüssigkeit in seinem Schädel auf das Gehirn drückte und irreparable Schäden verursacht hatte. Zudem hatte sich Atin, der auf dem Dach Wache gehalten hatte, den Fuß gebrochen. Verlust eines Teammitglieds Omega Squad wurde von der republikanischen Flotte evakuiert und stellte fest, dass man ihrem schwer verletzten Teammitglied Fi keine große Aufmerkamkeit zukommen ließ. Er galt als zu schwer verletzt, als dass sich eine aufwändige Rettung lohnte. Als Fi an Bord des Schiffes aus dem Bacta-Tank geholt wurde und sich noch immer im Koma befand, entschieden die Ärzte, seine Lebenserhaltung abzustellen. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass er - obwohl er als hirntot galt - noch immer selbständig atmete, rettete ihm das Leben. Omega Squad holte Fi von der Krankenstation und bewachte ihn während des gesamten restlichen Fluges, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, ihn doch noch zu töten. Sie hatten auch mit Ordo Kontakt aufgenommen, der alle Kontakte nutzte, damit Fi in ein reguläres Krankenhaus auf Coruscant verlegt wurde und Behandlung bekam. Auf Coruscant angekommen hatte Omega Squad nicht mehr die Gelegenheit, weiter auf Fi aufzupassen. Sie mußten sich mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass ihnen ein neuer vierter Mann zugeteilt worden war: Trooper Corr, den sie während ihres verdeckten Einsatzes auf Coruscant kennengelernt hatten. Corr war in der Zwischenzeit von Null Mereel ausgebildet worden und mit ihm durch die halbe Galaxis gereist, so dass er nun bestens für den Einsatz ihn einem Spezialkommando gerüstet war. Dennoch war es Corr genauso unangenehm wie seinen drei neuen Teammitgliedern, so dass er gleich von Anfang an klarstellte, dass er nicht plante, Fi zu ersetzen, sondern dass er ihn nur so lange vertrat, bis das alte Mitglied zurückkehrte. Niner, Darman und Atin wiederum bemühten sich so gut es ging, Corr den Einstieg in Omega Squad zu erleichtern. Später erfuhren sie, dass man sich im Krankenhaus geweigert hatte, Fi medizinisch zu betreuen und dass man stattdessen geplant hatte, ihn zu euthanasieren. Nur durch das Eingreifen von Besany Wennen, die von Ordo alarmiert worden war, und Obrim Jaller, der Fi seit dem Einsatz auf dem Raumhafen als einen persönlichen Freund betrachtete, konnte der noch immer im Koma liegende Soldat befreit und in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Obrim versteckte Fi in seinem eigenen Haus, wo Jedi Bardan Jusik mittels Jedi-Heilung versuchte, die eigentlich irreparablen Hirnschäden zu bessern. Fi erwachte schließlich aus dem Koma, blieb aber stark behindert. Er konnte nicht laufen, nicht sprechen und hatte große Gedächtnisprobleme. Schließlich sorgte Besany dafür, dass er im Computersystem offiziell für tot erklärt wurde und damit war Fi als erstes Mitglied von Omega Squad ein freier Mann. Unter dem Namen Fi Skirata ließ Kal ihn nach Mandalore bringen, wo man sich weiter um seine Rehabilitation und Betreuung bemühte. Damit war abzusehen, dass Fi niemals wieder in den Dienst für die GAR zurückkehren würde und konnte und dass Omega Squad ab sofort aus Darman, Niner, Atin und Corr bestand. Skiratas "neuer Sohn" Während eines kurzen Aufenthalts auf Coruscant begegnete Omega Squad Kal Skirata, der ihnen zu ihrem Erstaunen ein Baby präsentierte - seinen neuen Sohn Venku, den Verwandte ihm angeblich überlassen hatten. Da Adoptionen unter Mandalorianern nicht ungewöhnlich waren und Kal zudem als kinderlieb galt, wunderte Omega sich nicht weiter über diese Entwicklung. Kal und der kleine Venku zogen zu Laseema in ihre neue Wohnung auf Coruscant. Dass es sich bei Venku tatsächlich um Darmans und Etains Sohn handelte, sollte Omega Squad zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erfahren. Wie es Omega Squad nach dem Verlust von Fi weiter erging und wie sie Order 66 erlebten, ist bislang nicht bekannt. Quellen *''Feindkontakt'' *''Triple Zero'' *''True Colors'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Klonkriege) Kategorie:Republic Commandos en:Omega Squad pl:Drużyna Omega